It is known to provide a console assembly for a vehicle. It is also known to provide a storage compartment in a console of a vehicle. It is further known to provide a storage compartment in an overhead console of a vehicle; such storage compartment may be used for storing small items (e.g. sunglasses).
It would be advantageous to provide for an improved console for a vehicle providing a storage compartment for items.